Their Last Farewell
by Duskgaze
Summary: Done on my birthday but poasted up on a differan . Hope you like it. Story version of the sonic O'6 game. it's the part where silver and Blaze fight iblis and blaze sacrafices herself for Silver and her dimension. if i get more then 6 review I'll be happ


**Their Last Farewell**

Sonic the Hedgehog Franchise © Sonic Team

A ruined world, a world of flames consuming every thing in its path, grey skies with loud thunderstorms roaring with rage. Not a plant to be seen, not a sign of happiness to be found. This world is ruined by the Flames of Disaster, also known as Iblis. No one, could defeat this monster, even if they did, it will rise from it's ashes and keep destroying everything in its path. A sign of hope seemed pointless. But not for longer. Walking through a ruined path was the two people that wouldn't give of saving their world; it was their determination that made them strong, strong enough to defeat this evil. These two defenders were a grey coloured hedgehog with psychic powers and a lavender cat with the ability to control fire itself. These people were known as Silver and Blaze. There were the two people who didn't give up, didn't lose hope. They fought Iblis many times, and they mostly failed, but this time was different, they know what do, how to finish Iblis. For good.

Silver was carrying the cyan and grey Chaos Emeralds, they shone brightly in the palm of his hands; the hedgehog felt its energy coursing through his whole body. This hedgehog learnt a lot about these mystical emeralds, their great power, the miracles they could perform, just enough to beat the monster. The psychokinetic hedgehog knew what to do, and how he can finish this long battle.

"I know we don't need to change the past, Blaze." Silver said to his purple ally, "I'm sure of it." Blaze turned to Silver, her burning amber eyes stared at Silver's gold ones.

"So, I guess you have a plan to stop Iblis for good?" Blaze asked.

Silver nodded.

"Okay then, lets go. I sense his flames near by. We would need to hurry, it feels like he's in a different form the last time we battled him." Blaze warned, a small shiver went the cat's spine, the feeling of the flames was awful, the temperatures that even her, Blaze, the cat that could control flames, have ever felt. Silver noticed Blaze's behaviour and decided to see if she was okay.

"Something a matter Blaze?" Silver asked worried, the purple cat looked at Silver was her normal posture.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry." Blaze lied, hiding the fear from her eyes. "Let's not forget about our objective Silver, to destroy Iblis for good." Blaze explained to her psychic friend.

"I know." Silver sighed. By that Silver followed Blaze to the direction that creature of flames was waiting. The telekinetic hedgehog felt ready for the battle, now he knows to beat Iblis for good. Of course he couldn't do it without his friend Blaze, she has been helping for a very long time, and they were true friends. However, Silver felt something more than friendship, it was something else.

_Blaze is a really nice person. _Silver said to himself. _She's helped me a lot when we went back in time; I don't what I would do without her. I wonder. Does she…feel the same way I do? _

Blaze, turned to the hedgehog to see that he was standing still due that his mind was somewhere else. Blaze just glared at the hedgehog, but she soon had a small smile across her face. In the palm of her right hand, a fireball was there, it was small but the temperatures were high, enough to put Silver back in reality. Blaze threw the fireball at Silver's head and as expected, Silver was back. With a burnt forehead. Silver screamed in pain as he rubbed the flame on his grey forehead.

"What-what was that for Blaze?!" Silver screamed, however Blaze just smiled.

"You seemed to have your head in the clouds." Blaze stated nicely, but soon her voice turned serious. "We don't have time to dilly dally, Silver." Blaze told the hedgehog. Silver once again let out another sigh.

"Don't remind me." Silver replied.

And then, they both continued walking on the path where their enemy will be waiting. However the physic hedgehog wasn't aware that Blaze had a smile on her face.

Things became silent the 2 heroes just kept on walking; not even any wind could heard in this ruined place. However that peace and quiet was soon replaced a demonic roar. A roar that shook the ground itself, the two heroes had to cover their ears to prevent themselves being deaf. Silver and Blaze went in a complete stand still. The reason was, they knew that they were here, where Iblis was standing in the lava pit. Iblis was a creature made out of lava its whole body, just made out of hot red liquid, it also had rocks on its body that acted like armour and to finish it off, the beast had three glowing emerald eyes. This was Iblis, the Flames of Disaster.

"Come on Iblis!" Silver yelled, "This time, I'll destroy you for good!" The hedgehog declared. The beast let out another deafening roar. The battle had now begun.

Iblis had started things first, it raised it's large hands in the air, summoning balls of lava it started to swirl around the lava monster until he threw the lava balls at the two heroes. Silver acted quickly by raising his hands to make a grab hold of the lava balls using the power of his mind. The hedgehog then threw the attack back to Iblis who just protected itself was lifting its arm in front of its face. The purple feline tired her luck by throwing a small fireball at Iblis, just to see the fireball fade away due to the distance between Iblis and Blaze.

"He's too far away from us!" Blaze called to her friend, "He needs to get closer."

"But how?!" Silver asked. That's when they got their answer. As the lava demon roared it started to get closer to the heroes. Blaze just smiled though she was surprised of the monsters stupidly.

"Well, ain't that lucky for us." Sliver grinned.

"Indeed." Blaze nodded, her hand was now surrounded with orange flames, ready to attack, now that Iblis was in place. Blaze's amber eyes scanned the beast seeing if she could find a weak spot, she knew that aiming around the body would be pointless, that's when she noticed the demonic green eyes. It was a small place to hit but it would do. Unfortunately, the Flames of Disaster didn't let her attack. It let out a loud echoing roar that hurt the cat's sensitive ears, she had no choice but to cover her ears as this roar was too much for. The grey hedgehog saw this and started to get worried.

"Blaze!" He called, but his voice was hard to hear, Iblis' roar just simply covered it up. Iblis then stared at the purple covering her eyes in fear. If the lava creature could even smile, he would. Iblis decided to slam his large hand at Blaze to crush her along with the platform. The physic hedgehog noticed, his golden eyes widened in shock noticing what Iblis was planning to do.

"No. Blaze!" Silver stared to run fast to save his friend, it was no point, Silver wasn't really a fast runner but when he was close to Blaze, he leaped in the air and grabbed just in time when the lava hand smashed the platform with no problem. Silver looked to see that Blaze was okay, but he was still mad at Iblis of what he did.

"You'll pay for that!" Silver declared, he leaped in the air, his hands started to glow a mint green colour, soon a ball of green energy was between his hands.

"Take this! Physic Shock!" Silver called, he slammed the green ball of physic energy on Iblis' face. There was a small burst of green light as the attack hit Iblis right in the eyes. A huge roar was heard once again from the gigantic beat known as Iblis. The green light had soon faded and Silver jumped down on what's left of the platform. Silver noticed that Iblis was taking a few steps backwards as his hand covered his whole face where the attack was hit. The grey hedgehog let out a sigh of relief just see Iblis back away from Blaze. Speaking of which, Blaze realised that Silver just saved her from the monstrosity; she was surprised to see Iblis didn't harm Silver when she wasn't paying any attention at all. Silver then turned around to Blaze was back to normal.

"You okay, Blaze?" Silver asked his purple friend, his gold eyes showed that he was a bit curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you…" Blaze replied, with a warm smile, the hedgehog showed his own smile as well.

"I'm glad to hear that." Silver said; his tan coloured muzzle started to turn a bit red. Blaze raised an eyebrow seeing Silver's cheeks turn red.

"What's with the blushing?" The feline asked, making Silver stop blushing.

"Huh, oh it's nothing really." Silver chuckled while Blaze just stared at him with a sweet smile.

"Sure it wasn't." Blaze said playfully but her voice soon turned serious when she saw Iblis coming back. "Let's finish what we started Silver." The burning feline pointed at the creature of fire making his move.

"Yeah, let's finish this." Silver agreed, and they both went in their fighting positions. This time it was Blaze that attacked first, she jumped into the air while her body was surrounded with flames that were at scorching temperatures. The pyro cat started to spin in a tornado formation until she engulfed in flames. Blaze had then launched herself to Iblis, she headed to the direction were the demonic green eyes were. As the flame tornado had hit Iblis, it let out a roar and he placed his hand on his face. Blaze jumped back from the beast and landed near Silver, her amber looked at the creature's actions.

"I looks like I stunned it." Blaze realised, "Silver, try attacking it!" The purple cat ordered as the physic hedgehog just grinned.

"No problem." The hedgehog grinned, using his mind powers, he pick up a large rock that would be good enough to hurt Iblis more. He aimed the rock to where he wanted to throw it. Once he had a proper aim, he threw the rock at Iblis face at high speed. The rock had made contact on Iblis' second eye and it let out another roar in pain. Both heroes were smiling in their progress.

"Looks like Iblis is getting weaker." Silver said, hoping that Iblis would be finished for good.

"We might be winning now Silver, but don't let your guard down." Blaze advised the grey hedgehog.

"Same to you." Silver simply replied. Iblis then prepared his attack, he inhaled a lot of air as he got ready for his attack. Both Silver and Blaze knew what Iblis was planning. Blaze got in front of the telekinetic hedgehog and got ready.

"Blaze, what are…" The purple female had cut him off as she got ready for Iblis' attack.

"Don't worry." She said in a calm tone, "leave this to me." At that time Iblis let out an enormous flamethrower that was heading to Blaze and Silver. The grey hedgehog didn't know what his friend was planning but he had to trust her. The huge flames was getting closer and closer to the heroes, when it was a few metres away from Blaze the flames had hit her directly. Of course, the burning feline wasn't screaming or showing any pain, in fact, she was calm as she absorbed the flames from the fiery demon. Every flame went inside the cat as it was now absorbed. Silver was amazed to see that Blaze just absorbed the flames just like that.

"Nice one Blaze." Silver congratulated, "that was some quick thinking." Blaze just smiled as the grey hedgehog due to the compliment that she got.

"Anytime." Blaze replied.

Their little talk was quickly over when their enemy let out eve a louder roar, a roar that made the ground. Both Silver and Blaze fell onto the ground due to the vibrations underneath.

"What's going on?!" Blaze yelled.

"It's Iblis!" Silver realized. "He's doing something different." And Silver was right. Huge amounts of lava was raised from the lava pit below the monster, this lava went above Iblis head and slowly took form of something like meteor. Silver's eyes widened when he realised what Iblis was planning to do.

"He's going to break to whole platform along with us!" Silver screamed, starting to panic.

"Silver..." Blaze said quietly, "What do we do now...?" Amber eyes were full of sadness as they stared at the golden orbs. Silver clenched his fist tightly as he looked at the grey ground.

_I...I can't give up! _Silver said in his head. _The whole world is depending on us! I won't lose, I WILL save the world! _Silver raised his head high and turned to Iblis who was ready to throw the lava meteor.

"What are you doing, Silver?!" Blaze yelled. Silver turned to his purple friend with a warm smile.

"Don't worry." Silver smiled, "It's my turn now." Silver walked on the edge of the broken platform where he stood tall. He readied himself, to the big attack.

"Okay Iblis, I'm ready." Silver whispered.

It looked like Iblis understood the foolish hedgehog as he threw the large rock towards Silver, flames at scorching temperatures surrounded the meteor. It looked like it was over, over for the heroes. But Silver was ready, ready for action. The physic let out a huge yell when he readied his attack. Using the power of his mind he grabbed the meteor using his hand without touching it. However the large item was too much for the hedgehog and he slowly lost his grip. The pyro cat stared at her friend, seeing that Silver was struggling to hold the meteor in place.

"Silver...please, don't give up." She cried with small tears escaping from her eyes. "I BELEIVE IN YOU!!"

Silver felt Blaze's warm words and he had a newfound strength in him. He let another yell as he threw back the meteor to Iblis. As the meteor made contact on the lava monster a bright light was made. The two heroes covered their eyes from the blinding light. However they could only hear a roar that sounded like Iblis was in pain.

When the light faded away, Iblis was gone. Silver and Blaze had won. The purple feline ran to Silver with her arms open, she leaped in the air and hugged Silver with tears of joy.

"Silver, I'm so proud of you!" Blaze said, Silver returned the hug.

"Thank you, Blaze." Silver said. "But I couldn't do it without you..." That comment made Blaze blush a bit; her white cheeks had soon turned red of embarrassment. However their little happiness had stopped, there was one more thing to do. They both walked near the lava pit to see a large ball of fire came out of the pit, raindrops of lava had hit the floor. This was Iblis' essence. Silver took out both grey and cyan emeralds from his grey quills and got ready.

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power." Silver began. "Eternal Sun! The living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family. Fall into my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!" Both two emerald shone brightly at Silver command an the flames went into Silver's soul, just as he commanded. But there was a problem...the flames didn't seem to go inside Silver they kept on missing him. The flames couldn't accept him.

"No." Silver said, "Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" He asked, Blaze looked down, she knew why. She placed her hand above one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Blaze?" Silver asked.

"I'll take Iblis." She declared, Silver eyes turned to her and he was shock. "Don't worry, my soul is already alit with flames. I'll be accepted." She took the Chaos Emeralds from Silver and went in front of the essence of Iblis. She concentrated hard as they glowed once again in Blaze's palm. As she expected the flames of Iblis had went inside of her, flames started to dance around her body, her fur got brighter by the second, along with her burning amber eyes.

"Silver…use Chaos Control, and seal us in a different dimension." Blaze spoke, the temperature around was very high. "I don't know how…longer Iblis could stay inside me."

"What? No!" Silver replied. "I can't do that, not to you!"

"Didn't we talk over this?" Blaze asked, her head turned to Silver with her glowing eyes looking at the grey hedgehog. "We would save the world at any price! Even if it means sacrificing your own life!" Blaze shouted, don't know how long she could Iblis in. Silver then raised his hand to Blaze, ready to perform Chaos Control. However he felt a pain in his chest that when he tried to use the technique, his eyes started to be full of tears, he couldn't do it.

"I can't…" he said with a few tears escaping his eyes. "I wouldn't know what to do, without you! You…fought along side me to save the world…Blaze, you're my friend, right?" He finally asked. Blaze let out a small sigh as she turned to her friend.

"Your still so naïve." Blaze replied with a smile, "…but I always like that about you." Blaze whole body was erupted of purple flames that only surrounded her they soon faded away along with her body. Bit by bit, she turned transparent with left of her orange. Blaze was lifted up into the air, like she was going to heaven, the two emeralds were dropped on the ground. The telekinetic hedgehog ran to the edge of the platform.

"Blaze!" Silver called, with tears in his eyes.

"Good luck Silver." She replied with a warm smile on her face. Blaze the Cat was high in the sky; a burst of light came from her. The grey skies had disappeared and were replaced with a peaceful blue, and the first time ever in the many battles that Blaze and Silver had, the sun was shining brightly, a ray of light had touch Silver. The grey hedgehog looked at the sky with awe, he was happy to see peace at last, but he was also sad due to losing his companion, Blaze, the person who gave him courage to the end. He went to his knees, and cried.

_Farewell, Blaze the Cat. I…love you._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
